Drake
Appearance: Drake is a six foot male weighing a hundred and ninety five pounds. He was lightly tanned with dark messy brown hair and dull bored gray eyes that only sparked when something of interest was going on. He actually has a very soft face hidden behind the constant frown marring his lips. His key outfit is a sleeveless green button up collared shirt over a white under shirt, light blue jeans, and a black belt with a silver chain around his waist. He also has two metal studs, one in each ear. A circular necklace with an x in the middle of it made of some kind of metal, hanging in the hollow of his neck. The last piece is a leather bracelet that crisscrossed his left arm. Personality & Interests Personality: Drake is a good guy, always ready to be there for someone when they need him. However Drake can pick a fight or two when he's bored and decides to pick on his fellow guardians. He's kind of lazy in his mannerisms, yawning constantly or even slow in his movements when he's not in the middle of a battle. However when in battle Drake seems to come alive in the ways of a warrior, his intellect clearly visible as he uses his brain more often than his brawn. Interests: Drake is a simple person, he likes most food, learning more about his flames and their abilities as well as his magic. He's pleased with learning new things, meeting or even creating new things, and a simple dessert treat here and there. Gear: Terremoto Ring: Strike This ring appears as a jet black ring with two wings pinned to a blue crystal. Inside of that crystal is a yellow stone shaped like a mountain range. It allows the user control of all forms of electricity and E.M fields. Terremoto Myth Box: Raiju A long wolf with white hair as if it acted as a mane leading from its head to its tail. It has a japanese demon mask on its right leg and horns. Terremoto Second Myth Box: Lightning Boar A giant boar that can generate electricity, a speedy fighter with tusks that can gore a person on the sharp points. Terremoto Hell Box: Lightning Giant In this form Drake's body stands at nearly twenty feet tall. His body being composed of metals and gemstones that lead to horns on his head and spires on his back. His form is simply massive and emanates electricity. This box can only be used when fused with drakes body. Terremoto Familiar: Chroma Drake's Familiar is a large dragon that has two very different forms, the first a large black dragon that is plated with tough black scales. The second form seems to be an opening over the creatures scales to show a wolf like creature able to conduct large masses of electricity around it's body. Teresa and Sparda His twin gauntlets were specifically made to work along with his Flame's in this case they suck his Flames into them an concentrate them. This feeds this Flame back into his being empowering his Flames even further. They also have the ability to unleash lightning and electricity whenever he sees fit. Each gauntlet is a perfect fit for his body with the top sides of them being a bright golden color with the bottom sides being jet black. On the backs of the hands are Purifying Stones, working to keeping himself empowered. Abilities: Species Abilities: Transian Transians share the special ability to manipulate the energy around them as it flows and use it in combat. They are able to do this through special crosses that are connected to their souls known as Rosarios, and each Rosario stands for a different aspect of the soul, the strongest aspect. Learned Abilities: Inherited Abilities: Radial Absolution His ability allows him to essentially evolve to fit any situation or place, his body slowly adjusting as time goes on. This allows him to change everything about him, bringing in temporary aspects to fit how he sees fit. This can lead to endless temporary affects anything from adjusting his body to survive buried in magma to allowing electrical currents to pass through him without harm. These changes take small amounts of time and if he is unable to adapt in time he can end up dying because of them. (If hes in outer space he can adapt to live in outer space but if he doesn't adapt fast enough it will kill him.) History: Naming: Character Song: Trivia: Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:The Terremoto